Infrared imaging systems generate a visual image based on collected infrared energy. Such a system can provide vision enhancement for the operator of a vehicle by supplying the operator with a head-up display (HUD) of the visual image generated by the infrared imaging system.
Existing HUD systems suffer from several drawbacks. First, the visual image displayed by many systems represents a narrow field-of-view in front of the vehicle. In addition, existing HUD systems produce a negative eyebox, meaning that the entire visual image in the HUD is not visible at any point in the vehicle. These HUD systems may also suffer from large aberrations of the visual image and poor vertical disparity.